Pippin's Epiphany
by RadcliffePotter
Summary: A momentous event in Pippin's life. Originally written for LJ lotr community's June Father's Day challenge. The prompt was "1430, Faramir, son of Peregrin, born" Please enjoy and read and review!


Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own the Lord of the Rings, I only borrow them for my own amusement and the amusement (I hope) of others and then return them mostly intact. grins

Permission: For permission for reproduce elsewhere, please email me at mtownley at eden dot rutgers dot edu

Author's Note: This story was originally posted on my Live Journal (LJ) in response to the lotrcommunity's June Father's Day challenge. My prompt was, "1430, Faramir, son of Peregrin, born," This is what I came up with based off of that…;)

Story Summary: A momentous event in Pippin's life…

Pippin's Epiphany

By: Mattygrl

Peregrin Took was at an utter loss about what to do. Certainly, he had celebrated such an event before, but it had never much concerned him…

His life after the war of the Ring was a peaceful one. Given indefinite leave to go home by King Elessar himself, Pippin had gone back to the Shire to spend the rest of his hopefully long life in peace. Never again to know the fear of being hunted, Pippin's only goal was to find a nice lass, settle down, and to eat, drink, and smoke as much as possible. Old Toby was once again plentiful and he was free to settle down and enjoy all the privileges that the son of the Thain could have.

Pippin was most certainly bereft when Bilbo and his beloved older cousin Frodo departed from the Grey Havens for the West. But in time, as he matured, he came to realize that what had happened was indeed for the best. And in realizing such a thing, Pippin was better able to feel happy – not only for himself, but also for Frodo and Bilbo, who would find healing in the West.

But at that very moment, Pippin wished more than anything that his eldest cousin was there with a few words of advice for him about what to do. True, Frodo was a bachelor and had never personally experienced such a thing, but Pip had always felt comforted by his cousin's quiet presence and sage advice learned from years of filling his head with the ruminations of dusty tomes.

Pippin attempted to figure out just exactly what kind of advice his cousin would give him, but he was so nervous that all attempts to even begin to figure it out were hopelessly stymied. Pacing the floor nervously, he wondered when Merry and Sam would arrive. He heard a strangled cry come from the room down the hallway and was hard pressed to restrain himself from running down to the room.

But, he had been forbidden from entering the room until given explicit permission to do so. And this was one order he intended to follow since he could not bear it if his entrance could possibly cause something to go wrong.

A moment later, the door of the smial burst open and both Sam and Merry arrived. Overcome with gladness, he rushed to embrace his two dear friends. Merry, the future Master of Buckland, hugged his Pip as tightly as possible and ruffled his hair in a comforting gesture. "Don't worry Pip, everything will be fine," he said quietly into the pointed ear.

Pippin was trembling like a leaf as he released Merry and in turn hugged Sam. While Sam was Mayor of the Shire, Pippin was thankful that he could count on the stout hobbit's comforting presence. "Now, don't you go to worryin' Mr. Pippin sir." Sam said quietly as he efficiently guided the shaking younger hobbit over to a chair in the sitting room. "I've seen this happen lots 'o times before with the animals and it's nothin' to get yourself all worked up about. Everything'll be just fine, you just wait and see."

And as though Sam was predicting the future, a last strained cry could be heard from the room down the hallway. There were a few seconds of silence and then a loud wailing sound. The large, wooden door of the room opened and a curly head poked itself out. "Hurry, Peregrin Took, you can now come in!"

Pippin leapt up from his seat and ran down the hallway with a speed as though he was being chased by all nine Ringwraiths. He skidded to the end of the hallway, hairy feet slipping in his haste. He screeched to a halt in front of the door on the right and went in.

On the large bed lay an exhausted, but thoroughly pleased Diamond. She was sweaty and disheveled, but at that moment, Pippin thought his wife had never looked lovelier, since she was alive and well and, for the most part, unaffected by her ordeal.

However, Pippin's attention was quickly diverted by the tiny, pink, squalling figure being held out to him by the midwife. He took the bundle with as much care and deliberation as though holding Anduril itself. He carefully pulled back the bundle of sheets and saw to his sheer amazement a small, scrunched face that relaxed into a toothless grin as soon as it saw Pippin.

"A nice healthy boy!" proclaimed the midwife. "Have you two thought of a name for him?" Pippin paused only momentarily to glance at his wife and make sure they were in agreement. Diamond met his gaze and nodded slightly. "Yes, we have," Pippin said, his voice firm despite the misting in his eyes. "We will call him Faramir."

The midwife nodded, "And so it is that on this day in 1430, Faramir, son of Peregrin, born." Pippin turned to find Sam and Merry standing in the doorway absolutely beaming. Sam looked close to tears and Merry was hard pressed not to cry at the thought that his little Pippin had grown up.

Pippin gingerly handed Faramir back to Diamond as the midwife began cleaning up. "Well, I'll be," said Sam in wonder. Both Merry and Pippin turned to look at him. "Little Faramir sure does have a great sense of timing Mr. Pippin, sir," Pippin and Merry looked utterly perplexed. "Why, today's the fifteenth of June sirs," he said glancing between his two friends. "Today is Father's Day!"

Pippin broke into a broad grin and stumbled over to Sam and Merry. Hugging tighter than he could ever remember doing before he said in a completely awed voice, "I'm a father…I'm a father Sam! Merry! I'm a father!"


End file.
